Lethal Innocence
by Diapers
Summary: Judai has transformed into a hungry vampire, and I'm next on his victim list. It's too late to turn back now. No escape.


Judai has turned into a hungry vampire. 'Nuff said. If it sucks, just tell me straight. Guess I've just been reading too much of the Twilight series xD

* * *

I tilted my head very slightly to meet terrifying yet mysteriously seductive glare. It was dangerous to look into his chocolate eyes in this manner – they were no longer soft and warm like before. Instead, a mixture of hunger, vengeance and lust now filled those burning eye sockets. In the gloomy darkness, I could still see them glimmering with menace. Pain whirled in my head as a wave of confusion washed over me. Those eyes…his sudden gentle smile broke the tension between us as I lost control of my boiling pool of emotions stretched out my hand for my fingertips to meet his now-flawless face.

Yet, somewhere inside, I knew this wasn't my Judai.

Now, it wasn't my fault that he had such a magnetic personality. I gazed into his eyes once again, looking through the windows of his soul. They were a lethal weapon – I felt like I was getting ripped into two by an infinite voltage of electricity for the moment. I jerked three feet back unknowingly, and sensing the satisfaction and pleasure in his eyes, I feared to realise I was right.

This isn't the spaced-out, innocent Judai I once knew.

My instincts told me it wasn't safe to linger here any longer and I dashed madly to find the nearest way out of this messy cavern. The fact that there was hardly any source of light didn't help either, and I had to rely on an old gas lamp that wouldn't last long to regain my temporary sense of sight. As expected, his footsteps echoed behind me and my attempts to lose him failed miserably. Finally, I succumbed to exhaustion from all the sprinting. I gave in and screeched to a halt, much to his delight. He licked his lips, quivering with excitement.

"Why are you running from me? You know you want me. Just give in to your desires...I'm right here, where you want me…"

He was absolutely right – I desired him, yes. There was an invisible force attracting me to him and I couldn't overcome it. His eyes suddenly stopped burning – they were now mahogany and sweet again. Seeing the usual cheeky grin creeping onto his face, I sighed with relief, thinking that my nightmare was over and done with. But I was sadly wrong – this was just the beginning of a horror I had never even dare to dream of.

If only I never listened to the angelic voice in my head. If only I did not heed its crazy instructions. If only I had not been such a fool, I wouldn't have ended up where I was now. How silly of me to think that he was the melodious voice waiting for me to embrace! It was all a phony, an act. Hot, wet tears streamed down my flushed cheeks and fell onto the ground below. Yet, there was no turning back now…

Before I could make any effort to wipe them off, I felt a warm hand gently caressing my face in the darkness. Soft lips were at my ear, whispering comfortingly.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here, and I will always be...Just let me into your heart and everything will be just fine."

I started to feel giddy and was about to faint when strong arms caught my clumsy body, pulling me into a tight embrace, melting my tender heart. I gave in to my emotions, craning my neck to let my lips touch his, heart throbbing with an uncontrollable surge of excitement. I could feel an adrenaline racing through my veins as he continued kissing me with uncontainable passion.

It was then when I caught glimpse of a threatening flash in those mahogany eyes, but it was too late. I shuddered and struggled to wriggle free from his grip but to no avail. He held me tight in his arms as I witnessed the horrifying transformation of my Judai into a monster. His face was now warped with menace as he revealed a pair of bloodthirsty fangs, waking the terror in me.

"You're mine now…"

I tried to scream amidst my shaky shivers but nothing came out. Giving in to fate, I closed my eyes and dreaded his next move.

* * *

Who am I? Use your imagination! I might do a sequel if the response is good. Vampires are hot xD And so are you, if you review!

Diapers


End file.
